Life As We Know It
by EvinCesim
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, best friend of a werewolf Scott McCall. The once happy, full-of-life boy has turned into a dark, mean boy. Nobody knows the reason for his sudden change. Everything has changed, except for one thing. His feelings. His feelings for a strawberry blonde girl. The feelings for Lydia Martin.
1. Chapter 1 - Life As We Know It

_**Life As We Know It.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, SUCH AS STILES, LYDIA, SCOTT ETC. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MTV AND STUFF. I THANK JEFF DAVIS FOR THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS!**_

_**I do own some characters as I will probably make them up. I don't know if I will add any characters from my own. Maybe some character from my other stories. I kinda like the idea of crossovers. I just made this story up and I don't have it all planned out. We'll just have to wait and see. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Life As We Know It**

**Stiles' POV**

I looked straight ahead the hallway at nothing in particular, people were staring, not discreetly either. Some were busy putting their books in their locker, but turned and looked when they noticed everyone staring at something or better yet someone, me. Others were walking and actually stopped to stare. Their eyes wide, as if seeing me for the first time. Staring at me like I'm an circus-freak. I scoffed, they all looked like freaks, their mouths opening and closing like a fish. Some were whispering amongst themselves, probably trying to figure me out. I wonder what they would think if they saw themselves.

Not that I cared anyways. I haven't in a long time.

Walking past them, I looked them all in the eye. Quickly turning around to their lockers, trying to look busy, as soon as I made eye-contact with them. Failing miserably, shall I add. They knew better than to look in my eyes. They just couldn't look at me. Once, a long time back, I would have walked these hallways with a smile and golden happy, soft eyes, full of life and emotion. Now my eyes were dark, dull and lifeless, emotion absent and no depth. And my face was devoid of any trace of a smile, not even a small one.

I was broken, from the inside and outside. I hated sympathy. No, scratch that. I despised me. I didn't like seeing it on people's faces. Same for pity.

Life wasn't great for some. For example me. Ever since Scott had been bitten, crazy things had happened. Some good things and some really bad things. You wouldn't imagine those bad things that happened, not a single, logical could imagine it. It was a whole different world, full of supernatural beings. After a while some could go insane.

But that wasn't the cause of my change. I had turned from a sweet, loving self to a hateful and mean person. I despised my old self.

I depended on a lot of people. Scott, Derek. I couldn't anymore. I was stronger now and meaner. I could handle myself. And if you don't care, you wouldn't feel any pain and loss. Right? I deliberately let the darkness consume me. There was a darkness around my heart. I couldn't seem to shake off.

I just held my head high and ignored the people's voices and tuned them out. I only wanted this day to be over. I wanted to go home and uh. Whatever the hell I will do at home. Everything's better than the looks of these people. Fear, sympathy, pity. And most of all resolve.

My shoes made no sound as I walked, I hadn't eaten in a long time. I just didn't have any appetite. My father was worried, but I refused to talk to him. I just couldn't. It hurt too much. I couldn't put this weight on his shoulders, it's not like he didn't have any problems himself already.  
As for my mother, I didn't have any. I never talked to anyone about my mother, not even Scott.

Walking over to my locker, I opened it and took my backpack off and put it in my locker. I didn't need it anyways, I only needed a pen and a rolled up piece of paper in my pocket. I wouldn't write much. But I only had it with me to keep the teachers from paying too much attention to me.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I already knew who it was. Slowly I turned around and looked at the person, who dared to sneak up on me.

"Scott."

-"Stiles, how are you?" He asked me, looking me from head to toe, probably noticing the weight loss.  
He had also changed. He didn't do anything exciting this summer, he actually studied. For school as he cared about his grades and passing, even lacrosse, whereas I didn't, not anymore. I only did it for my father and I don't want summer school.  
This summer I actually went to the gym, I had gotten quite muscular, but I had lost a little too much weight. My father forced me to eat, as he noticed my extreme workout. So I had gained a lot in just a few weeks. My muscles actually were visible under my shirt.  
I shrugged at him. He was probably the only who could look me in the eye, but I knew it was killing him inside. It killed him not knowing what happened to me and why I had changed so drastically.

"Everything is peachy. Life is just wonderful." I laughed, even though it held no humor, not even a little bit. Scott didn't even smile, it only made his worry increase. I didn't want anyone's worry. I didn't need it.

-"Stiles. You should look after yourself, you don't look so well. Maybe you should go to the cou-"

"Let's go. Classes are starting. You wouldn't want to come late now, first day after summer vacation." I interrupted him and walked past him. I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder. "Coming or not?" He just shook his head and walked over to me and together we walked to class. People murmuring to themselves and the hallway slowly got empty, as everyone went to their class. Including us.

The caring, true Alpha werewolf and a miserable, broken, not-caring human.

**Scott's POV**

I couldn't bear looking at Stiles. He was so different. The best friend I once knew was gone. His body was still here, but his spirit was gone. Ever since last year he was cold and mean to every one. He wasn't mean to me or our friends, but he wasn't warm to us. He hasn't slept and eaten in a few days, I could see it by the tired eyes and dark cringes under his eyes and his skinny arms. Even though he had gained muscles, I bet it's more muscle than fat.

Everyone was worried, especially me. Stiles would sometimes have stressful days and then he would go back to normal, but this time it was different, he didn't get over it. It actually became worse. My heart ached for my best friend and brother, even though we're not blood related I thought of him as my brother. I could sense his distrust and rage. He tried his best to hide it. His eyes were devoid of any emotions. But the emotion I sensed the most, it was coming with waves of him, that was grief.  
I wanted to help him, we all did. But he didn't want any of it.  
He said, and I quote, "I don't need any help, never had and never will. I've survived this long without it and I sure as hell can survive longer." My sarcastic and loving friend was still somewhere we only need to find it. However long it takes.

I was so into my thoughts I almost bumped into someone. Almost. If it wasn't for my werewolf reflexes.

"Eh- oh sorry." I looked up at the person and froze. Allison. As in my epic love Allison, the girl I was hopelessly in love with. Hell I still am.

She gave me a small smile. Allison looked beautiful. She had cut her hair and it was a shade lighter. I had missed her, but I knew I should wait for her. She should come to me, I shall not push her to it. "It's nothing. You didn't crash into me."  
Stiles had stopped walking and was now looking at our conversation. Something flashed in his eyes. Just for a second and he had masked it quickly. I could swear it was amusement. That was just confirmation that my best friend was still there, somewhere buried deep. I sighed and looked at Allison. "I'm sorry, again, but shouldn't we head to class?"

"Exactly. The bell is going to ring in 1 minute and 35 seconds. Now 34 seconds." Someone said from behind Allison. And she stepped forward till she stood right in front of me, next to Allison.

Lydia.

She gave me a smile and looked at Stiles. A sad look in her eyes as gave him a small smile. I looked at Stiles and as always he didn't return the smile. He just nodded at her. "You're right. We wouldn't want to get late. It would hurt the teacher's feelings. " Lydia nodded and turned to walk to class, Allison following her. "If they have any." Stiles mumbled under his breath. We all heard it and Lydia laughed. Stiles started to walk too. I looked at him closely, he was looking down. A small smile on his face. I froze and stared at him, like he was the most freaky thing I have ever seen. And let me tell I've seen some freaky things. I looked between Stiles and Lydia. Was it because of her? Stiles stopped walking and looked at me. He didn't even said anything. "42 seconds guys!" Lydia yelled from the front. She was at the end of the hallway now, in front of the classroom.

Quickly we head to the classroom. I sat next to Stiles and Allison behind me. Her smell became unbearable, but I couldn't miss class, not any of them. Lydia sat next to Stiles. A year ago he wouldn't know what to say to her and probably faint. But now he didn't even look at her. He just stared ahead. And Lydia was talking to some girls. Sometimes glancing in Stiles direction.

His drastic change had hit us all hard. Especially me. But something had happened to Lydia too. She would sometimes look at him with a sad look.

I wonder what this year would bring.

Life as we know it has changed. A lot more than I could ever possibly think of.


	2. Chapter 2 - Interactions

**Chapter 2 - Interactions**

**Stiles' POV**

I couldn't concentrate throughout the whole class. I could feel almost everybody's gaze on my back. But one was almost unbearable.

It was _Lydia_. I didn't want her to see me like this. I'm afraid she will hate me. That she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I wanted to look at her and.. I don't know what I want. I just didn't want her seeing me like this. I didn't want her to remember as a broken person, unfixable. No, I wanted her to remember as the boy I was last year. Happy and caring.

And Lydia is smart. I'm sure soon enough she will start asking questions and God knows what she might find out with that all-knowing brain of hers. I should keep a safe distant from her. I wouldn't want for her to end up like me. That would only kill me more inside. If there's something left to kill.

Suddenly I was poked from behind. I looked up to see the teacher in front of me. Angry. "Mister Stilinski! We have been trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes. Would you mind telling us what was so important for you to not pay attention to my class?" He yelled in my face. Spit flying everywhere. Who yells in someone face? The only one that actually is allowed to do it is the Coach. At least that's what I think. I didn't go to the last couple of training last year. I don't know if the Coach wants me back.

Blinking I noticed the teacher was still in front of me. Fuming now, as I was lost in my thoughts once again. Everyone's was holding their breaths, as they waited for my reply.

I looked at the teacher, it was a middle aged man. Some gray hairs had started to grow in his brown hair. His eyes were angry, behind his glasses. He stood there waiting for my reply.

"Nothing worth replying. I was just thinking about how I was ruining my life sitting here. I don't think I will use much Math later in my life. Anyone for that matter."

Gasps could be heard from anywhere in the room. From the corner of my eyes I could see Scott shaking his head. Lydia closed her eyes and shook her head, a pained look on her face. I was sure she hadn't expected me to say that. There was a pang in my heart, I regretted her seeing me like this. It actually hurt. And I didn't like the feeling. So I had to keep my distant from now on. It helps me and her, so it's a win-win.

"If I live long enough to actually have a future." I mumbled under my breath. Scott whipped his head towards me so fast, I thought he would break something. He looked at me shocked. I hadn't expected someone to hear that, but the boy is a werewolf. Lydia turned to look at me. I don't know if she had heard. Her face was a emotionless canvas.

The teacher just looked at me. "_Out_." He gritted out trough clenched teeth. "_Now_."

I just smirked. An evil smirk. The teacher looked taken back. Not expecting to see something so evil on a young boy's face.

The thing is I didn't feel young. I had matured so much in a such a short span of a few months. That was too fast for a boy my age. Nobody should go trough that.

Grabbing my pen and paper I stuffed them in my pocket and stood up. My hands clenching into fists. "With pleasure." And I left. Not turning around to look at my friends. Or who ever is still my friend. I could already hear the whispering starting. I got out the room. It was too much. I couldn't breath. Everything became blurry. The lockers were moving right in front if my eyes.

_Fresh air! I needed fresh air_. Quickly striding towards the main door, I flung it open and inhaled a large amount of fresh air.

_In! Out! My chest hurt. In! Out!_ I was so out of breath, it felt like I had run a entire marathon, while carrying the fattest person to ever have lived. Coughing, I inhaled another huge amount of air. Closing my eyes, I held the wall for support. My knees felt weak.

I decided to sit on the stairs leading to the main entrance. Everybody still were in their classes. So nobody would interrupt me.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was high in the sky, warm and sparkling it made my eyes hurt. No cloud, it was spotless, flawless. Not like my personality.

I sat there, eyes closed, breathing hurt. In, out. In through my nose, out trough my mouth. Repeating it a several times, when the door made a sound. Someone had come outside.

I didn't look around to see who it was. Whoever it was would probably stare, but quickly scurry away. So I actually tensed when the person sat beside me. Opening my left eye, I peeped a look to my left. It was the person, I hadn't expected to see. She would never miss a class, not for me, not for anyone. So why is Lydia sitting besides me then? Looking up at the sky, a frown on her face. Her eyebrows were crunched up in confusion. Probably she was wondering herself why she was here.

Opening my eyes, I stared up the sky once again. "What are you doing here Lydia? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" I could feel her looking at me. My shoulders were tense, I didn't like her sitting besides me. I wanted to be alone for a while. "Stiles. Why did you say that back in the class?" She asked in a soft voice, pain laced trough it. I hadn't thought it was possible, but I tensed even more. "I don't know what you mean. Some other time I would like the company you know, for example when I need someone to cook for me. But right now I don't want company." I said to her, my voice harsh. I was deliberately avoiding her question. But it didn't work, Lydia was smart. What would I expect, her leaving so quickly. Not going to happen anytime soon.

"Don't you dare avoid my question, Stiles. I don't know whatever happened to you, but it changed you. Not in a good way either. And for the record I saw your little panic attack." Quickly averting my my eyes, I looked at her, shock on my face. I quickly wiped it away. "I didn't know you still got them." She continued. Her eyes softly looked at me. She looked like she wanted to reach out and touch me. I don't do touching. Not even from her. I actually shoved myself away from her. She noticed and hurt flashed trough her eyes. I looked down, I didn't want to look her in the eye. Didn't want to see the pain in them, the pain I caused.

"I still get them yes. Not often, but yes I still get them. Sometimes it's short and as soon as it came it's gone. But some, not many, they hurt." I looked up at her. I actually looked her in the eye. For once I let the pain show in my eyes. She looked shocked and had a unreadable emotion in her eye. It looked like she was going to cry. She hadn't expected to see the pain, it was a lot. "They hurt so much Lydia. During those I want to rip out my lungs, they burn so much, it feels like I'm on fire. My heart hurts too, a lot. It needs air and it doesn't. I don't think I've ever felt so much pain before in my life. Some people might think I don't care, they're right I don't. But I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy this pain."

She just looked at me. Emotions swimming in her eyes. Mostly gratitude, probably because I opened up to her. She shouldn't expect much, this will be the last time. I'm going to avoid her. I wouldn't want her to see more of these panic-attacks, especially the long ones. I would survive those on my own, I've always done and I'm not going to stop surviving.

I was still looking at her. Then she did something even I hadn't expected, she closed the distance between us and put her arms around me. I stiffened as she put her head on my chest. My arms were stiffly on my side. I had no idea what to do.

"Stiles, you don't deserve this. You from all people don't deserve this. I know you're trying to hide your sadness and pain. But it shows on your face. You sometimes think nobody's looking, but I see it Stiles. I see you silently drowning in your pain. Something has happened in the summer, I don't know what. But it has changed you so much, it scares me."

She was right. As always. And that's the reason I should keep my distant. Far away from her. She was still hugging me.

These demons were my own and I should get rid of them myself. I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter her, everyone. But with the beast inside me I can't hide. I didn't want anyone looking in my eyes as that's the place where the demons hide. It will show in my eyes and I don't want anyone's seeing my emotions. It will be mostly pain.

I stiffened even more and put my hands up to hold Lydia's arms. I unwrapped her arms and pushed her away from me. She looked up at me. No now all I could see was rejection. And then suddenly anger. "If you don't want someone's help. Okay Stiles. Then don't come to me. I don't need any of your problems. I was just being a good.. friend! You should appreciate someone's help, not push them away."

I looked at her, not blinking. A evil smirk appearing on my face. Lydia actually took a step back, I felt a pang in my heart. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"You came to me Lydia. Not the other way around." I told her, laughing. Even though it held no humor. "You should think about that before you scream at me once again." And with that said I turned and looked away.

She looked up at me. And then turned around and walked away. Not looking back at me as she opened the main door and got into the school.

She left me alone. Everyone's has left me alone. They always have done and it will continue. As I said once before, if you don't care you wouldn't feel loss. I was wrong. I felt it, everyday.

I was standing alone in front of the school as the bell rang, signaling it was lunch. Walking in the school towards the canteen, people were staring, a knowing glint in their eyes. They had heard of the scene with the teacher. News travels fast.

As I walked into the canteen, everyone stopped and stared at me. Even Scott. Probably wanting to see where I would sit. I'm not going to satisfy these people by sitting alone. No, I was going to sit next to Scott. He was my best friend, is my best friend, I hope. Walking towards the table where Scott sat, I grabbed a chair and sat across of him. He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Hey."

I gave him a nod, "Hey." People were talking to themselves again, forgetting about me.

"Where were you after class? I only saw Lydia. I know for a fact she followed you. I could hear her footsteps following yours." He asked, looking at me intensely. He probably had also heard my panic attack, but he didn't say anything about it.

I sighed. "She followed me yes. But I didn't want it. I don't need help. Stop, just stop. Please." Scott blinked once, twice. He just nodded. Then it was silent.

After a few minutes, Scott started talking again. "Aren't you going to eat something Stiles?" He asked me with worry in his eyes. I hated it. Gritting my teeth, I stood up and walked over to the canteen-lady to get a plate with food. Just to please Scott. There was a row with students.

And as cliche as it sounded, Lydia stood at the end. So I had to stand behind her. Just my luck.

Silently standing beside her, I stared up ahead. Not wanting to stare at the strawberry blonde, 5'3 girl standing in front of me.

Suddenly tensing up as she felt a sudden presence behind her. Lydia turned around and froze.

"Stiles." She said softly and if I hadn't strained my ears I wouldn't have heard it. Grabbing a platter, I looked at her. My eyes telling her to continue walking. I just grabbed whatever there was, I wasn't planning on eating much. She caught the message and quickly turned around and continued walking after one of her friends. Lydia eyed my platter, a look of worry crossing her face. Looking down I only saw one slice of pizza, so I grabbed two more. A small smile lit up her face and I froze. I looked down at her, she looked straight ahead, the smile still on her face, not noticing my staring. As she finished paying she turned to look at me. I didn't look at her up until I payed for my food.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said. I winced, I don't want her apology. "Don't." I said, trough gritted teeth.

"No, Stiles. I have to. You were right. I came to you, not the other way around. I just saw your panic attack and I wanted to see if you were alright." I looked at her, searching her face for any sign of a lie, but I couldn't find any. My face softened, my eyes flashing with something, I felt something I couldn't even describe. Lydia's eyes widened and she stared. Right into my eyes. I quickly masked it. She looked down as she saw my emotionless eyes.

"I should go to Scott, he's waiting for me. And I see Allison's waiting for you too." I told her uncomfortably. I didn't wait for her reply. I just walked towards Scott and sat down. Fighting the urge to turn around and look at Lydia. I picked up a slice and ate it.

And for the first time, since I returned to the table, I looked at Scott. He wasn't looking at me. He was clearly lost in his thoughts. A pained look on his face. You don't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking about. I sighed an dropped the slice.

"Okay come on. Tell me whatever you want to say." I told him. He looked up at me. Shaking his head he didn't say anything, just continued eating. "I don't have anything to say Stiles." Narrowing my eyes, I just nodded.

Continuing eating, something suddenly came up to me. "Scott! What happened to the Darach? You figured out who it is?" Scott looked up to me, a sad look on his face. "No. We haven't. We have to be quick or else the Darach will continue killing. Allison she has figured out who the next people are going to be. It will be Guardians. I don't know who they will be, but we have to be quick." I closed my eyes and nodded.

The past month a lot of people were murdered or should I say sacrificed. These sacrifices were split up in some sort of categories, each category had three people. So that means twelve people were murdered already. First Virgins, then Warriors after that Healers and the latest were Philosophers. The Darach also tried to sacrifice Deaton, Scott's boss and the person who knows a lot about the Darach. We now have to figure out who the Guardians were.

Derek, Scott and I we did everything to figure out who the Darach is. But to this point we still don't have a single clue. My father didn't believe me when I told him there was a pattern, but now he doesn't know what to believe.

But the strangest thing is Lydia. She has found a couple of bodies, without trying to find them. She's not psychic, she's something.

Without realizing it I had eaten all my slices. Scott had a satisfied look on his face. The bell rang, classes were starting again.

I hope I don't have any more interactions with Lydia.

Sitting home, watching tv as there was nothing else to do. My father was still at work and Scott, I don't know what he was doing. Tonight there's a music performance at school as a tribute for the murders.

Walking over to the dinner table, I noticed a letter which was addressed to me. Ripping it open, I took out the letter.

To the parents/guardian of S. Stilinski.

The letter wasn't really important. It was just from school, about my behavior. First day already, that should be like a record. Suddenly my blood froze. Guardian.

I knew the next possible target. It was a parent. It had to be. Searching for my phone I saw it lying on the couch, jumping over the couch I grabbed it. Dialing Scott's number, I waited for him to reply.

"Hello?"

"Scott wait for me at home. I'm coming over right now. I know the targets for the sacrifice. It's parents Scott. Parents. As in Guardians." I didn't wait for a reply I hung up and ran to my jeep.

Slamming on my breaks, the car jerked to a stop. Quickly jumping out I ran towards Scott's house. He already had opened the front door, waiting for me. "Stiles, relax. Just breath." Shaking my head, I looked at him. "No we can't relax Scott. Every parent is in danger. And there's a performance tonight. It's possible that during the performance people will get taken. Including your mother and my father. I'm sure of it." His eyes widened at that and he quickly grabbed his jacket and closed the door. "Scott we have to hurry." We ran towards my jeep. "I'll call Allison and Isaac. They too have to know what is happening." Scott said as soon as we got in the car. I nodded.

"It's probably nothing Stiles. Don't worry." He wanted to put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me, but I flinched. He looked hurt and withdrew is hand.

Arriving at school Scott jumped out of the car and ran towards the school. I locked my car and ran after him. Scott stopped and put his hands over his ears, covering it. Thats when I heard it. A scream so loud and the worst thing is I recognized the scream. It was Lydia. Scott looked at me. "Stiles I hear footsteps coming our way. A lot and they are running. I don't trust this." As soon as he said that, the main door opened and people came running out of the school.

We were too late. We're always too late. Scott looked frantically around him, looking for his mother. Suddenly Melissa came running out of the crowd, towards us. "Scott. Oh my god. I'm so glad you're okay." She was holding his face, looking for any wounds. I couldn't look. It hurt. I envied Scott. I don't have a mother anymore, who fusses over me. Then Melissa noticed me. She walked over to me. I looked at her expectantly, hoping to be reassured my father wasn't taken. She just had a sad look on her face and shook her head. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I haven't seen your father since the death of the piano player."

Right there and then I wanted to fall on my knees and cry. But I know I couldn't, I won't show any weaknesses. I looked at Melissa and just nodded. Nothing else.

Walking away, feeling numb, I walked into the school. Where my eyes caught onto something shiny. Bending down I grabbed a silver crunched thing from the ground. My whole body froze. It was my fathers badge and it was ruined. My dad has been taken, I was sure of it.

And that's when the first tear rolled down on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guardians

**Chapter** **3 -** **Guardians**

_Lydia's POV_

Looking in the mirror I saw a ugly red mark on my neck. _Banshee_. That word. I couldn't stop thinking about it. _Banshee, banshee, banshee. Wailing woman._ I put my hand to my neck and touched the mark. Flinching I snapped my hand back. It hurt and stings like hell.

Today was the **worst** day ever in my life. I almost got killed and Stiles' father was taken, by the Darach, right in front of my eyes, trying to save me. And the Darach is Jennifer, Derek's _girlfriend, _now_ ex-girlfriend_ I guess. If Stiles ever finds out about that, he will never forgive me. He will hate me, if he doesn't already.

Stiles has changed and it isn't a good change. I don't know what happened to him, but the sweet boy who always helped was gone. And I don't know if he was coming back. I don't want to admit it, but it hurt. His attitude had changed towards everyone, but it felt different with me. It felt like he was meaner towards me. Shaking my head I wanted to get rid of the sad thoughts.

My mother wasn't at home, she had to work late so I was all alone. I looked outside of my window, it was dark and it had started to rain. Rain in the summer, don't ask me.

Suddenly the bell rang from downstairs. Looking at the time I saw it was 10PM who would come at such a late hour. Going downstairs, I couldn't figure out who it was. The rain was blurring the window, so the person was blurred.

Opening the door, my eyes widened. I hadn't expected him to come. He was looking down and his shoulders were hanging. He was standing in the rain and was drenched. I could see him shivering. And then he looked up. I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. He was crying. Stiles was crying.

"Stiles." I said softly. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Pain was evident in his eyes. It was just so much pain, I had to look away. Stepping outside I grabbed his arm, getting wet myself while doing it, and pulled him inside. Closing the door behind him.

"_It_ took him. _It_ took him. My father is gone. I'm all alone. Lydia, it took my father." He was rambling, he looked at me with so much desperation. "Sshh Stiles." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, taking him to my room. He was dripping with water, leaving a trail behind him. Getting into my room, I went to walk away to the bathroom to get a towel. When Stiles stopped me by grabbing my arm. For a second nothing happened and then he pulled me back, crashing me into his chest.

I froze and just stood there awkwardly. He put his arms around me and his head between the crook of my neck and shoulder, bending down a little as he's taller than me. He was making me wet, but I didn't care. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He was still crying. I could hear his heartbeat, because I had put my head on his chest and listened. He was starting to breath heavily. I knew what was going to happen. He was getting a panic attack. I unwrapped myself and he was gasping for air. Closing his eyes because of the pain it caused him. "Sshh Stiles, just think of something else. Happy things." He shook his head and had a pained look on his face. "I can't." Raking trough my brain, I thought of something to stop his panic attack. "Stiles try to translate your breathing." He did as I told him and I quickly opened my window for some fresh air. Although I didn't open it too wide otherwise the rain would come into my room. Stiles was starting to breath normally again. He looked at me in amazement, I looked everywhere but him.

He walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Thank you Lydia. For everything." I looked up to him and smiled. "It was nothing really, I read it once."

Then he did something what took me off guard, he kissed me on my cheek. I looked at him in shock, my eyes wide. As if suddenly noticing what he did, he dropped his hands from my shoulders and took a step back. Our moment was over, I just knew it. Shaking his head, he started mumbling. He was still backing away from me. His face once again emotionless. "Stiles what are you saying?"

He still looked down and continued shaking his head. Only his voice grew louder. "No no no no no this isn't happening." He kept repeating it. He was starting to scare me. "Stiles what's wrong? Talk to me please." I looked at him pleadingly.

He looked up at me. "No Lydia I won't talk to you. Not anymore. I can't care. Don't you understand? It hurts to care. Everyday I'm scared, I'm scared because I don't know if I can keep going like this. I can't take it anymore. So please Lydia I beg you." He said, with a hard voice. "Stay away from me. Don't come to me, don't call me, don't even look at me. Even for a second. I don't want you to see me like this." He continued. My heart was beating fast. "Coming here was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. But I was afraid what I would have done if I hadn't come. Forget this ever happened. Goodbye Lydia." As soon as he said that he turned around and quickly walked downstairs, leaving me dumbfounded. Shaking my head to clear my head, I ran after him. Halfway down the stairs I heard the front door slam closed. Running harder I slung open the door and ran out to the front porch. The rain had stopped. Just then Stiles' jeep sped away, leaving me standing there.

"He isn't just leaving me now. We will talk." I mumbled to myself and ran to my car. Quickly unlocking it I jumped in and started it. Speeding away after Stiles. I still could see his car. I drove right behind him. I don't know if he noticed me behind me, if he did he hid it I think.

He drove further the hill up. I don't know where he is going. Suddenly he stopped and parked his car near the trees and got out of the car. Disappearing in the trees. I mimicked his actions and followed him, walking trough the trees. Everything was muddy and slippery. I hated the fact I was wearing heels. I couldn't see him anymore. My breathing was fast. Suddenly I saw an light, a little up ahead. I cautiously walked towards the light and stumbled upon a beautiful sight. It was Stiles' flashlight which led me here. The stars were shining brightly, the moon half full. There was a small lake down below, twinkling because of the stars. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. Stiles just stood there, his back towards me.

"Why did you follow me? Lydia I told you not to come. I thought I made myself clear. Clearly I haven't." He said, his back tense and refusing to look at me.

"We need to talk Stiles. This needs to stop." I told him firmly. Only then he did turn and look at me, eyebrows raised.

"So since when did you get to decide for me?"

I sighed. "You need to talk to someone. Maybe that will get your head out of your ass. It's not a hat!" I yelled at him, feeling sudden rage. I just couldn't hold it in. If it surprised him I don't know. His face was devoid of emotion. He stepped forward closer to me. I refused to step back. I can't let him feel any satisfaction. Now he was standing right in front of me. His nose almost touching mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. My breath hitched in my throat. I could tell he noticed. I didn't dare to move.

"If only you knew what a nice 'hat' it is. You wouldn't complain." He said with a wink. I took a step back, a disgusting look on my face. Allowing myself to breath normally again. "I shouldn't have come. You're not worth any calories I burn talking to you." His eyes hardened at my words. And suddenly he had a hold of my arm. I didn't even notice him moving. It was so fast.

He just stood there looking at me. Scanning my face. From my eyes to my lips. A second longer on my lips. Then once again my eyes. I did the same to him. I looked at his face. His eyes, once full of light now dark. His straight nose. His lips. And my eyes seemed to be stuck on those lips, I couldn't move my eyes away from them. Suddenly I saw those lips nearing my own. His breath fanning my lips.

He stopped there. Not moving any closer. Not closing the distance. I could feel his lips brushing mine. I just wanted to grab his shirt and close the distance. But a other part of my brain told me to move away. As far as possible. It was the most logical part of me. It was the bigger part of my brain. But I did nothing. Just stood there.

With a new sense of determination I grabbed a handful of his shirt and waited. Waiting for his decision. He got a little bit closer and my eyes fluttered close on their own accord.

"That was worth the calories." He suddenly said. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face, even though it didn't reach his eyes. It still made my blood boil in anger.

I let loose of his shirt and stepped back. He didn't move, just looked at me.

Then I did the one thing I could think of. I slapped him. Hard. His head was thrown sideways. Slowly he turned his head in my way. No longer was there a smirk. There was nothing. I wanted anger, hurt, anything. To show me he did have some feelings. But none.

"You _despise_ me." I said to him, with venom, and turned on my heel. Heading back to my car in the dark. Just heading the way I thought I came from, and didn't look back at Stiles.

While I was walking away. I was oblivious to Stiles' slumped shoulders, his head was hanging, he didn't dare look at my retreating form.

And I didn't hear him say:"_Me too_."


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmares

**I know.. I know.. No updates for a long time. But I'm not coming up with any excuses other than no motivation to write. So let's continue to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Nightmares

_Stiles' POV_

The next day school was silent. Nobody was talking. Teachers weren't even teaching us stuff. They too were silent and lost in their own thoughts.

Today I haven't seen any sign of Lydia. She wasn't at school or she was probably avoiding me. It was probably the latter. I know it was for the best. So why did I feel like this was wrong?

Shaking off my thoughts I continued to look at the blackboard. The teacher told us to continue reading, but looking as I had no books with me, I couldn't. I just stared ahead, doing nothing. Thoughts swarming through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about my father. What he must going through. Knowing that he may die. _No!_ I shook my head_. _I shall not think that way. My father is strong he'll survive. I'm sure of it. We will save him, **I **will save him. And I will do anything to do just that.

Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone stood up and slowly made their way to the door. I packed my stuff and stood up.  
"Mr Stilinski, would you mind staying for a minute?" The teacher suddenly asked, but it felt more like a demand. I just nodded, sitting on a table in the front of the class, and as he closed the door behind the last student leaving, he turned towards me. His glasses at the tip of his nose, looking at me over his glasses, his greasy hair pulled back. I just stood there waiting for him to talk.  
He cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry to hear what happened to your father. The police told the principal that your father was most definitely missing. Is missing. And the principal told the teachers. He was a very good sheriff. Yes he was indeed a good sheriff. We wo-.."

"Stop talking in the past tense. He is not dead. And he will not die. I will now take my leave." I interrupted him and turned to walk away. When he suddenly began talking again. "I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to. And you can go to your next class. I will write you a note for the teacher." He did as he promised and handed me the note. I just gave the teacher a look and left the room. So the whole school knows about my dad. All the teachers, maybe even students. I can't handle this. I can't take all the stares and sympathy. But I can't leave school; I will have to act like it doesn't bother me, the looks of course.

Walking to my next class, I knocked once, and after a deep breath, opened the door. Walking inside everyone's head turned my direction. Handing the teacher the note, I walked over to my seat and sat down. Nobody was talking. It was so silent; you could probably hear a paperclip fall.

I heard a sigh next to me and I looked up to the person. It was Lydia. She was looking at her book, avoiding any contact with me. Not after what happened yesterday I wouldn't even look at myself. I haven't spoken to her yet. I don't know if she even wants to talk.

I noticed that her shoulders were stiff and she had a tired look. Maybe she didn't have any sleep, like me. She had puffiness underneath her eyes. And her eyes were slightly red. She was clenching the book between her fingers. I felt sympathy towards the book; somebody could choke under that hold. Rubbing my neck, I turned around to stare at the teacher. This was probably the only teacher who actually taught us something today.

Nothing happened rest of the day. Not much talking between me and Scott. Lydia, on the other hand, her I hadn't even spoken one word with.

Walking out on the parking lot after school Allison came running over to me. I stopped and waited for her to reach me. "Stiles! We need to talk." She said quickly, looking around her for any eavesdropping people. Finding none she turned back to me. "Now." She pulled me by my sleeve towards my car. Pulling to a stop I looked at her expectantly. "Then talk."  
"Okay. So you know my father, being a hunter and all," I nodded for her to continue to the point. "Yeah of course you do, but the thing is when I was searching through his office." "You mean snooping around." I interrupted her. "No, searching. And don't interrupt me Stiles. It's important." I nodded and she continued. "The thing is I found something. A map. A map of Beacon Hill and the weird thing is my father crossed down the places where the victims were found." I looked at her narrowed eyes. "So? Your dad wants to find out who the Darach is, as we all do Allison." She shook her head and looked at me with big eyes. "You don't understand, Stiles. The weird thing is it is like he already knows where the Darach was going to kill those people. He might be onto something." I looked at incredulously. "Or he is the Darach." I said seriously. She just punched me on the arm. "Okay sorry, it was a joke." She looked at me shocked. "You can joke about this. It is about your father Stiles!" I walked over to my car door and stopped to look at her. "I know. Call me if you find something useful." And I got in. She just nodded and I drove away.

*****

* * *

Parking my jeep in front of my house, I closed the engine and just sat there. Looking at my house through the window.  
The sky was grey which gave my house a creepy look. The curtains were drawn closed, like someone was keeping something inside a secret. It looked abandoned. But on the other hand it looked like a ghost resided there. Haunting anyone who dared to step on the lawn.

Getting out of my car I stepped onto the lawn and looked up at my house. No ghost appeared. Taking a deep breath I walked towards my house and opened the door with my key. Opening the door wide open, I stepped inside and listened. No sounds, no nothing. There wasn't any sign of someone living here. No sign of my father. Turning around I closed the door and walked upstairs to my room. Throwing myself on my bed and staring up to the ceiling. After a while my eyes started to close. I was so tired I didn't even stop the sleep from taking over.

* * *

_Heavy footsteps could be heard from the distance. Coming my way fast. It was dark and sounds could be heard from everywhere. Everywhere I looked there were trees. Trees so high I couldn't see the sky. Still I could see everything clearly. The running footsteps came closer, twigs breaking everywhere. I tried to turn around and run, but my feet seemed to be stuck on the ground. I could only see leaves scattered around my feet. I tried once again to flee but luck wasn't on my side. The running came closer and it was so close I could hear breathing. It was a person who was running. But from who? Or what? A bush right on front of me started moving and suddenly someone came running trough. Stepping into the moonlight and jerking to a stop. An owl could be heard from a distance. The person was my father. His face was bloody and there were cuts everywhere. His uniform was torn and I could see cuts on his upper body and arms. I looked at him with wide eyes and tried to move to hug him. To no avail.  
"Dad?" He didn't look at me. He was gasping for air and looked back the way he came from. He doesn't even know I'm here. I thought to myself. "Dad!" I yelled, but still no response. There wasn't any sign of him seeing me. I looked over his shoulder to get a look where he was staring at._

"It's coming. It's coming for me. I can't escape." My dad muttered over and over again. "Dad! Who's coming? Dad please look at me! Tell me who's coming. Maybe then I will know where you are." Nothing. He didn't even turn around. The bush moved again. My dad gasped and stood still. The owl 'hoo'ed once again. A silhouette stepped out of the bush, the exact same way my dad just did.

A cruel laughter came from the silhouette. "You can't escape me. Nobody can save you. Now I only need to find two other sacrifices and I'm the most powerful being on this planet." It was women's voice. I know I heard that voice before. But I can't remember where and when. My brain was foggy space. The voice sounded soft, as though spoken from a distance. Suddenly my dad turned around and looked at me. Staring into my eyes. "Dad? Can you see me?" I asked hopefully. He didn't say anything. He just looked me in the eye, when he suddenly made a chocking sound and grabbed his throat. The person behind him held up its hand and squeezed as if it squeezed his throat even though it wasn't even close to him. My dad looked at me and fell on his knees, his eyes scared. "Your... fault... ugh... it's always... your fault... Stiles." And he closed his eyes and fell down, face first. Any sign of live gone. The owl was silent this time. The leaves were gone and scattered around me were body parts. Arms, legs, heads, name it and it lay there. Suddenly the silhouette stood in front of me. "Boo." Darkness surrounded me. 

******

* * *

My eyes shot open. I sat right up and looked around me. No more forest. No trees. No leaves. No body parts. I was in my room. Sitting in my bed. I had goose bumps all over my body and got out of bed. Shivering I walked into the hallway. It was dark outside, I couldn't see anything. Putting my hand on the wall I walked into the hallway, trying to find the light switch with my hand. Silently walking forward my hand found the light switch and I turned it on. The lights didn't turn on. I tried once again, still no lights. Sighing I cursed myself for forgetting my phone in my jacket pocket downstairs. With still my hand on the wall I walked to the stairs. Following my years of knowledge of this house. Suddenly something scratched my finger and I flinched. Putting my finger in my mouth I tasted something warm. Blood. It probably was a sliver.  
Finding the stairs I walked downstairs, counting the steps in my head. _1, 2, 3... Boom!_

When suddenly I heard a crash from downstairs. Forgetting the stairs I ran down the rest of the way and ran into the living room. Which surprise, surprise was empty and dark. It felt like I was in a cliché horror movie where the killer is already in the house, hiding. Walking slowly to the light switch I flipped it and the lights flickered on. Nothing was out of place. Walking towards the kitchen there wasn't anything wrong. I walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and searched for a band aid. Which I luckily found. Covering my finger I walked past the window and glanced outside. The moon was high up in the air. There were no cars, only trees and my car and a person. Jerking to a stop I looked again. There! Right beside my car, there stood a person. Silently watching me. I do not care whether it is dangerous or not. I have to find out who it is. Turning around I ran to the front door. Pulling it open I stood there on the veranda and looked for the person. But who it might have been, they were gone now. Walking back inside, I dropped down on the couch. I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight. I didn't want to admit it, but the nightmare scared me. Was it even a nightmare? Or was it something entirely else. Slamming my hand on the table, I got rid of the thought. _No! _It was just a nightmare. It can't be anything else. Looking at my hand it was slightly red from the impact. Only then I remembered my finger. I gasped when I saw the band aid. It was red. Soaked even. Quickly pulling the band aid of, wincing from the pain I looked at my finger.

I almost fainted. I still couldn't stand the sight of blood. Something I'm not proud of. My finger was cut open. My flesh was torn apart. Almost to the bone. Blood poured out of it, like a faucet. Quickly running towards the kitchen I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my finger. This couldn't be right. A sliver couldn't have done this. It most probably must have been something big and sharp. What I don't understand is when I put my finger in my mouth earlier it didn't feel so big. Maybe because the blood hadn't begun pouring yet. I had to go to the hospital for stitches.

Which meant going outside. To the mysterious person outside watching me. As I got in the car, I didn't notice the person standing there in the shadows behind the tree. Blue eyes glimmering in the dark, lurking there. Waiting for its moment to attack.


End file.
